futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Mongol Sultanateball
Mongol Sultanateball was a Turkish puppet and controlled state in part of Mongolia before the Civil War in China, he fought against SEC many times. Suppose He was a part of Ling Chinaball federation once, he had his own republic inside China named Greater Mongoliaball and many Mongols had high position in the central government, there was no sectarianism. Mongols were mighty until when Ling died, he began to live in terrible condition after war times and later during a rule of Kuomintang Republicball that is a puppet of Imperialism. When Kuomintang was anschlussed by United Chinaball, that was a heavenlist and a communist, Mongols were allowed to have their province once more under supervision. But later after China became monarchist Mongolia old socialist strucuture was destroyed once more and feudalism was adopted. Later he was anschlussed by Ottoman Mongoliaball, a puppet of the Hazar Ottoman Empireball, one of the worse imperialist powers that ever came to the region. Mongols hated it and wanted to be free from imperialists again, the Turkic rule however, made it a part of Ottoman, that was later killed by Mongol Khanateball, where Mongols finally were free again. However Ottoman and Chinese imperialism had no end, after China became a monarchy and began to persecute heavenlists the things became terrible for everyone in its territory. Ottoman imperialists succeeded to seek revenge, Ottoman Sultan negotiated with Chinese empress to have Mongolian clays to China Empireball. There now a regional Mongol monarchy was created to rule the province. The Mongols hated their monarch because they saw him as a traitor puppet of the Chinese monarchy that removed Mongol independence, the Chinese treated it like they treated every province, repressing Mongol nationalism. By the time of Japanese Empiretangle invaded China, when they came to Mongolia, the army of China couldn't help them because of the fights in Mainland China so they let Mongols alone, then they tried so hard to defend from the Japs but was heavily defeated and become a puppet. After the war, he was still under the rule of another monarchy, the New China Empireball that continued oppressing Mongols and repressing their nationalistic feelings, they tried to put a new Mongol monarch to rule the province of Mongolia, but later failed because Mongols continued hating their monarch and wanted independence. After another monarchy died and replaced by Second Empire Of Chinaball, things getting worse compare to all others before. That’s because SEC replaced the already illegitimate Mongol monarchy with Chinese politicians, and this changed the demographic structure of Mongolia and created a lot of rebellions. Mongolia became a region full of violence and rebel groups. The Ottoman imperialists being nasty one more time, took advantage of this situation and launched many raids against Mongolia taking part of it and founding a Sultanate puppet state in the west of its lands. Mongolia was now splited between Ottomans and Chinese, the disgrace of Mongol people seemed to have no end, the Mongols prayed everyday for a new Genghis Khan appear and save them from the hell created by Ottomans and Chinese on their lands. The Mongol prays were kinda attended later during this war cause by AWTO influence (because they are STORM's son). After it the Mongol nationalists allied with Chinese heavenlists and New Russian Federationball. Mongolia was still splited between Turks and Chinese imperialists. Being it full of Islamic terrorists that the Ottoman bought to their lands, these terrorists harassed Mongol people and their temples and culture, just like the Chinese also did, but the Ottomans did for religious reasons. Many Mongol nationalist militias of all type were fighting them however. During the civil war that began, the Mongol nationalists began first liberating Ulanbaatar from Second Empire Of Chinaball and later they kicked the Turkish sultan of Khovd and executed all the former politicians and collaborators of the Sultanate, almost no Mongol was muslim, they were all Ottoman foreigners. It was only after the Mongols founded the Greater Yuanball that Mongolia became independent again since Ling times with their own republic one more time. Kung Chinaball then officially recognized the Mongols a member of their federation. Mongols were considered part of the Chinese nation, Genghis was a national hero and Mongolia was ranked as a brave land of resistance and honor in the fight against terrorism imperialism. Category:Mongoliaball Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Monarchist Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Turkish-speaking